The Solution
by SweetKikyo16
Summary: plz r7r and no flames


                                                                        The Solution

It was late that night when Inuyasha was over thinking everything. He thought of Kagome and Kikyo, it was weird to him, even though he loves Kagome, he still thinks about Kikyo. He can never figure out who he actually loves, but it would have to come down to one person. He thought back to the memories of him and Kikyo together, he still couldn't believe how much he had loved her, but then Kagome came and she had changed Inuyasha. He knew it had to come down to one person, but he was confused, Kikyo would always have a sweet talk with him and Kagome would help Inuyasha fight battles, plus he could talk to her about anything. Somehow he believed that Kagome is the main girl he loves, but he would have to decide on his own. Inuyasha had never had this much trouble choosing between two girls. It was quite confusing the whole day. Kagome thought he was going insane, but she noticed that many time. She punched him in the face to wake him up, that gave him quite a shock. He realized that it was time to decide, right girl from the wrong girl, it shouldn't be that hard on him. Deciding between two beautiful girls can't be that hard, but it was for him. Shippo came popping out of a tree and right on Inuyasha's head, he gripped his nails into the ground and shook Shippo off his head. He gave him the same look that Kagome gave him. A russle through the tree's knocked Inuyasha out, he was getting his sword ready when Sango fell out, Inuyasha caught her, then Miroku came falling next, but Inuyasha left him hangin. It had been weird, Miroku and Sango are always gone, Shippo too, but what was going on between them two. He looked at them two and realized they were in love, this was quite amazing they always use to hate each other. Sango left to talk to Kagome about a few things. Kagome had asked Sango if her and Miroku are dating, Sango blushed and said yes. That left Kagome in a shock, Sango asked Kagome if her and Inuyasha are going together, Kagome wasn't sure. She knew that she loved him. Sango looked at Kagome with amazment, she made her blush. Sango knew it, Kagome loves him, but doesn't know if them two are going together. Inuyasha did love her, but he had never asked her to go with him. Sango and Miroku been going together at least three weeks. Miroku wanted to keep his and Sango's relationship secret until they were sure ready to tell, but Sango kept the relationship between her and Kagome, they were talking about keeping their relationship between them, but Sango already knew. Sango and Miroku had left to find more jewels like Inuyasha and Kagome are. Shippo left with Sango, Inuyasha had noticed that something is going on and Sango, Miroku were always together. During their traveling, something flew right passed them. It wasn't Sango's pet, that had scared Kagome a little. Kagome knew what it was, it's Kikyo out of her revenge. Kikyo jumped down from the trees and kicked Kagome. It was another cat fight, but this was the moment when Inuyasha had to pick between Kikyo and Kagome, and he knew who he wanted, but Kikyo still had her beauty. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's leg and through her in the air. She had went back after Kagome. Inuyasha was in a crisis, but he enjoyed the fight, having two girls fight over him is quite rare, but he enjoyed it. When Kikyo finally got Kagome back on the ground, Kagome snuck behind her and *slam* Kikyo fell flat on her butt and swung her arm at Kagome, but missed. Kagome swung a punch so wild, she knocked Kikyo straight out, she was out cold. She sat up, she told Kikyo straight up that she loves Inuyasha and she would do anything to stay with him. Inuyasha over heard what Kagome was saying, he couldn't believe what she had said. She had spoke the truth, Kikyo sat there with tears in her eye's. Kagome suddenly felt sorry and tried to talk to Kikyo, she did what she could. Kikyo had realized that it was better if she moved on and kept Inuyasha as a memory. She got up and left Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and kissed him, he held her in his arms and told her he was proud, and that he loves her. She looked into his eye's and suddenly she realized that Inuyasha had spoken his deep secret that he kept for so long.


End file.
